Mystified Name
by Yan Shimizu
Summary: Your dream boy is not exactly what you think he is. R and R please.
1. Hit by the arrow

Disclaimer: I own CCS in my dreams. But sadly this is reality.

And also I wasn't the one who made the Soul mates part, the one with the quote or whatever it's called. It was made by an anonymous person whom I don't know. But still it's a beautiful quote, right?

--xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO--

_Chapter 1: Hit by the Arrow!_

Do you ever believe in soul mates? That there is really a person destined to be with you?

That no matter what you do, destiny will make a way to lead that person back to your life.

_- Soul mates? They say there are two people constantly in search for one another without them even knowing. They just feel incomplete somehow. Soul mates are meant to be together forever. That's why they continuously search for each other, against time and space. Lucky are those who actually cross paths. However, they just cross…but who said they could actually be together. -_

It was a sunny day at Tomeoda High, all the students were busy preparing for their upcoming 'Prom Night'.

They were all required to participate in organizing the Prom to make it a success. Since this year the most respected and talented batch were graduating. This batch was special because the students that belong here brought honor to their school. Winning in international contests, championships name it all!

But not exactly everyone was eager to participate, some were chatting with their friends or just helping but not really paying attention to what their doing. And this includes our main character in this story, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo, I was so stupid! Uhhh! I mean what will you do, when your annoying older brother introduced you to a friend of his whom- Wait, did I mention that he's hot!"

She looked at her friend with her green orbs sparkling with joy and grinned at her.

"Yes Sakura. You mentioned that for the hundredth time this day" Sakura was about to defend herself but Tomoyo beat her to it. "And I'm not exaggerating" was her dull reply plus a roll of the eyes. She was so exhausted decorating the whole gym but yet her friend was talking about the same topic since they started working.

"But Tomoyo really, If you were me you would do the same thing! And here I thought that you were the supportive friend" she pouted.

"Sakura I really am and you know that! It's just that I'm tired, and hungry. We've been decorating the whole gym since this morning but still, you keep on talking about the same topic. Can we just switch topic or better yet just be quiet for 5 minutes, please."

"Okay Tomoyo, I understand" Sakura inhaled then exhaled then inhaled again repeating the whole sequence for 3 minutes.

"Sakura, uhhhh!" Tomoyo shouted then pulled her hair, out of frustration.

"Okay, okay. I get it Sheessh!"

"Just be sure you did Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at her friend and replayed the incident in the morning like a movie.

-Flashback-

She was happily eating her breakfast. It consist of pancakes, her favorite, so she was so engross to it, for her everything was a blur except for her food! But out of the blue her brother came.

"Hey Sak," her brother said excitedly.

"Hi Touya" Sakura said but didn't even look at Touya. Instead she opened her mouth widely and ate the whole pancake, not even bothering to slice it. Her mouth was so full that her voice was muffled. To make it short she was eating like a pig.

Her brother's friend raised an eyebrow at her.

"Does she always eat like this" he said as he looked away from Sakura when she started choking and at Touya, with a disgusted look on his face.

"What like a pig?"

"Uh huh" was his friend's reply.

"Yup" Touya chuckled. "Always"

"Hey Sak, I'd like you to meet my friend ….." Touya said but stopped when he noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention to anything he said. She didn't even retort when he said 'What like a pig?" and that, really proved his point.

"Did she even hear you?" his friend asked.

"Nope"

"Hoe, finally I finished my breakfast" she stretched her arms and grinned at Touya.

At first she didn't notice her brother's friend but when she did, she froze.

"Uh, h-h-i" was all she managed to say.

"Hi" was his short reply before he walked away and told Touya that he had a party to attend to, but not before saying something to Sakura who by the way was still staring at him. He looked at his shoulder and smirked.

"And uhm Sakura, there's syrup on your mouth" he pointed at the left side of his mouth and with that he left with a _smile_ engrave on his face.

"Huh?" Touya said puzzled he looked at Sakura and the fading figure of his friend and back at Sakura again repeating the cycle over and over again.

"What just happened, did he actually smile?" he asked his self, bewildered at what just happened and shook his head, hard.

-End of Flashback-

Sakura smiled at the memory. He was just perfect in everything.

And that's precisely what she said to her friend.

"He's absolutely perfect, Tomoyo"

But instead of answering, Tomoyo asked her a question about an article she read from a magazine.

"Sakura, do you believe in soul mates?"

"Maybe" she said not even paying attention to her but instead she sighed dreamily thinking of the guy she met. Her friend rolled her eyes for the second time that day.

"Tsk, what's his name anyway" Tomoyo said crankily tired of the topic of their conversation.

"His name is-"Sakura grinned happily but before she could say his name she froze and her emerald eyes widened.

'_What's his name? What is his freaking name! OMG, I don't even know his name!_'

Sakura looked at Tomoyo sadly and then at the floor.

"I don't know, I didn't even ask" was her plain answer.

Tomoyo's face at that moment was hilarious! It was a mixture of surprised and confusion.

She raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been talking all about him since-"she stopped for a few seconds to inhale then continue blabbering afterwards. "-Since this morning! You even said"

She looked at her friend then stopped talking. Sakura was just staring at her lifelessly.

"Sakura don't worry, okay? You can always ask him or Touya! Since their friends, right?" at what she said, Sakura gaped at her as if she had grown wings.

"What do you mean by 'You can always ask Touya!' " She mimicked Tomoyo's voice.

"Hello, I can't ask Touya! I would jump off the cliff before I do that! That's just impossible Tomoyo" She raised her hands above her head and shook it for dramatic effect.

"Sakura, you're just over reacting. Why can't you ask Touya?"

"Why can't I ask Touya? That's because of two important reasons. One, he'll tease me until he gut's tired of it which by the way won't happen, heck! Hell freezes over before that will happen and two, If I do ask he's friend, he might get suspicious, thus leading to the conclusion that I have an _itsy bitsy_ crush on him" Tomoyo snorted when Sakura said 'itsy bitsy'.

Sakura stopped talking for a moment to glare at her friend. "And, there goes my chance of getting close to him!"

"Okay I get it" she placed her hands in front of her as if to say 'I surrender'.

But Sakura didn't pay attention anymore to what she's saying her mind was still dazed.

"Sakura! Are you even listening?" still no answer.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked confused, as she moved her head from right to left then looked at Tomoyo.

"What did you just say Tomoyo?"

"Uh forget it" Tomoyo walked away and went to the cafeteria with Sakura following behind her.

For her, He was just absolutely perfect in every way, even with his many flaws.

He's handsome, athletic, talented, charming and smart. He had an aura that made him stand out from the rest.

And that was just what made Sakura like him.

His name?

_**Syaoran Li**_

--xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO--A.N: Hello! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Hehehe : D

I hope you like this chapter! I'll update it as soon as I _can_.

Read and Review please!


	2. The Prom

--xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO--

_Chapter 2: The Prom_

It was a pleasant Friday afternoon. Sakura and Tomoyo were checking the decorations in the whole school if it was good enough for their 'High school Prom' since they were in charge in decorating. Occasionally they would check some papers and nod at each other and sometimes glare at other students who were hideously decorating an area or place.

Sakura was frowning angrily while glaring at the students decorating the great hall.

"What is this, A Christmas party?!" She said heatedly. Her eyes were blazing with rage while she checked the decorations; if only Tomoyo was here, then they would surely be dead.

"And what exactly is this? Do you seriously think that this fits here? Look at this, it looks like a bloody- AArghhh! I won't even say it!" She said pointing at the wall decorated with green and red ribbons. On the walls, you could see a lot of red and green ribbons hanging everywhere, the hall resembled a gift given from Santa Claus wrapped messily and horribly by the elves maybe they didn't have any available things to use so they decided to wrap it all up with red and green ribbons.

"Who gave you an idea to have the theme red and green?!" They all cringed at the tone of her voice. There was a student who bravely opened his mouth to answer Sakura's question but couldn't even utter a single word when she faced him and shouted in front of his face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, so shut up!"

"Your lucky that today is not the Prom Night or else." Sakura left the sentence hanging.

All the students that were there gulped and shifted uneasily on where they were standing.

They were all just staring at her not daring to move, scared out of their life.

"And what are you all staring at??"

At what Sakura said they all stumbled and bumped at each other while working very fast in fixing and redecorating again the great hall.

She clenched and unclenched her fist then massaged her head and sighed tiredly.

"What's going on here?" a voice said which Sakura always recognize anywhere.

"Before you do anything Tomoyo, take a deep breathe first." Tomoyo looked at her confused but followed what Sakura said anyways.

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale again. Okay now that you've done what I told you to, I'm going to break this news to you slowly and carefully as to not cause a scene." Sakura said as slow as possible to Tomoyo.

"Just say it already Sakura. I don't have all day and I'm not a very patient person." Tomoyo said through gritted teeth.

"Okay if you say so. They decorated the great hall which where 'seniors' usually hang out after the Prom, like a Christmas tree." Sakura said calmly not even a trace of emotion in her voice.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo shouted at the top of her lungs. The entire students shuddered and gulped, but this time even louder. If Sakura's scary when she's mad Tomoyo is even _scarier_.

"AND WHY ARE YOU NOT MAD, SAKURA?? YOU LOOL LIKE YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!!"

"That's because we already handled it, right guys?" Sakura looked at them with a blank expression on her face. They all nodded vigorously and looked at Tomoyo nervously.

"I expect all of you to finish exactly at 7:00 in the evening tomorrow. If I ever hear any of you complain, all of you will be dead meat and when I say DEAD meat I really mean it." Tomoyo said in a threatening voice while folding her arms at her side.

"Okay glad that's finish! Come on Tomoyo let's go! I'm starving!" Sakura said back to her happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Just be sure to follow our deal guys." Her tone became serious again as she look at all the students in the hall. "Bye!" After what she said she then dragged Tomoyo hurriedly

Out of the school and towards her house.

"So Sakura do you know his name yet?" Tomoyo said trying to make a conversation seeing as they were silent since they started walking to Sakura's house.

"No I don't Tomoyo." Sakura sighed.

""You still don't? What does Touya call him anyway?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and groaned. "Bro"

She was about to say something else when her phone rang. She quickly mumbled 'hold on' to Tomoyo before answering the phone.

"Hello,"

_"Uhmm, hi! This is Syaoran. I was going to ask you if you know where Touya is?"_

"Oh, I think he's in our house right now." Sakura looked at Tomoyo while softly mouthing

'It's Syaoran'.

"How did he get your number?" She asked softly. Sakura shrugged then mouthed 'I'll ask.'

"Hey Syaoran, how did you know my number?"

Syaoran paused for a moment before answering.

_"Uh-mm…I-I k-ind of ask Touya bec-ause maybe I would ne-ed it. I mean for emergency purposes." _He chuckled nervously then thought sarcastically '**Smooth move Syaoran, you really nailed it'**. It was really an easy question but here he was stuttering, maybe because he was lying when he said 'emergency purposes' when the truth is he was _slightly_ attracted to Sakura. But the reason why he's just slightly attracted is plainly because he didn't go for girls who are younger than him it was just not his type.

"Oh" was all Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her confused but then an idea hit her.

"Sakura ask him to be your prom date!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly.

"What? Are you insane?!" Sakura widened her eyes and gaped at Tomoyo. She waved her arms frantically while placing her cell phone at the side of her neck.

"Wait a sec." She quickly muttered to Syaoran. She gripped her cell phone in her hands so that Syaoran couldn't clearly hear what they where talking about.

"What do you mean ask him to be your prom date?! That's crazy!" She whispered intensely to Tomoyo. They were doing some sign languages for a while. Then after a few moments Sakura gave up on arguing with Tomoyo, because really it was useless in the end she would just loss. Might as well save some energy right?

"H-hey Syaoran, are you still there?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh uhmm…. You remember our High school Prom right? I know that you're not from our school but its okay. Uhmmm… You see, I was kind of hoping if you woul-d-" Sakua gulped uneasily, fixed the collar of her uniform nervously, inhaled deeply and thought. _'Here goes nothing'_.

"Would you be my Prom date?" She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers while softly muttering a short prayer.

Syaoran was shocked that Sakura would ask him to be her Prom date. He just thought that Sakura only sees him as a friend. _'Get a grip of yourself! Maybe she just asked you because there wasn't anyone else besides she isn't my type_.'

"Yeah, I don't have any plans for tomorrow anyways."

"REALLY??" She shouted happily. She cleared her throat when she realized that she was acting like a five year old, she fixed her uniform as if Syaoran could see her, before saying as casually as she can.

"That's great." Syaoran only chuckled from the change of tone.

"Touya invited me for dinner so I'll just see you there?"

"Okay see you there, bye!"

"Wow! that went great." Sakura quietly mumbled as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. She looked at Tomoyo then grinned.

"So what did he say?

"He said yes! And he's going to be in our house later at dinner." They jumped together and giggled. After a few moments they finally calmed down. But then Tomoyo said something that made the atmosphere change.

"Sakura, why don't you ask his name later? You met him a week or so and then you became close to each other, just like what you hoped for but yet you still don't know his name."

"That's the point Tomoyo. It's been a week since we met but I still don't know his name!

Isn't that unusual for him? He'll think I'm some clueless girl or something."

"What's wrong if he thinks your clueless?"

"I just can't Tomoyo."

"You know what? I think the problem is not if he thinks you're forgetful, clueless or whatever you call it. I think the problem is your stubbornness or your pride Sakura, but maybe it's both." Tomoyo sighed then thought. 'This girl is just impossible if she made up her mind nobody could change it, not even me.'

"I know Tomoyo," She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I know."

"Sakura Kinomoto , you must be the most stubborn person I have ever met and have the largest pride a person could have!" Tomoyo said to lighten the atmosphere.

Sakura just laughed, shook her head and was stunned to see that they already arrived at her house.

She opened the door and let Tomoyo come in. And looked at her house and was amused on the sight that greeted her.

"I think there's someone worse than me, Tomoyo!"

"YES! I just won! Wohooooo! I just beated the person who thinks he can't be beaten by anyone, ha! Take that bro!" Touya shouted while doing a victory dance. Touya and Syaoran were playing video games at the living room but unfortunately Syaoran lost.

"I did it, I did it! Uh huh uh huh… yeah! Whose the man now?!" Touya said in a singsong voice then beated he's chest, in a manly way and grinned at Syaoran.

"Tsk. I just went easy on you. This is the lamest game I ever played. I was beginning to get bored and I also saw you cheated and you were really struggling, so I let you win. I mean who could ever beat me? Right, Sakura?" Syaoran winked at Sakura who only blushed in return.

Touya stopped at what he was doing and glared at Syaoran.

"Take that back!"

"Why would I? When it was true" Syaoran shrugged.

"I said take that back!"

"Cool down bro. I mean what I say and besides Sakura here agreed with me!" he looked at Sakura and smiled boyishly.

"She certainly did not!" and with that he chased Syaoran.

"Come back here!" Touya shouted angrily.

"Not in a million years!" Syaoran shouted back.

Sakura simply laughed at them. She looked at Syaoran and examined his face, taking in each part of it, each defining curve and edge. She then looked at his eyes it was the most intense amber color that has specks of gold and darker brown throughout. They were the most amazing eyes she had ever come across.

Sakura shook her head from her thoughts then looked at Syaoran only to find Touya chasing him with Tomoyo filming them in the background; it was a sight to remember. She laughed at them whole heartedly.

--

The next day was a very busy day for Sakura and Tomoyo. Time passed really fast for them. The two of them were really dedicated to their work and because of it the result was a success. Finally the most awaited day came, 'The Prom'.

Music was blasted loudly at the gym. Everyone was wearing beautifully their gowns and tuxes. They were all dressed like princes and princesses. All of them were spending their evening happily. But there was still one person who was sulking and spending her evening by herself amidst of all the fun.

"Sakura what are you doing there? You've been sitting in that chair for 2 hours now. Why don't you have some fun?" Tomoyo persuaded her friend who was just sitting and looking at the entrance door. From time to time she would check her watch and then gaze at the door again.

Tomoyo was worried for her, sometimes she would think that it wasn't just a simple crush she held for the boy, maybe it was growing to something more, love. And that's what scared her.

"Sak, your life doesn't revolve on Syaoran only. If he doesn't come then have your own fun it isn't your lose it's his!" She looked at Sakura to see any reactions but didn't find any.

"If you need me I'm here, okay?" She said then walked slowly to the dance floor.

Sakura sighed it was nearly 11:30 but still not even a trace of the boy she was looking for.

To pass time she reminisces the time she had with Syaoran, even if it was just for a short time.

Flashbacks:

_"Syaoran help me! My kite is stuck!" Sakura exclaimed looking over at Syaoran nervously and at the electricity wire above her where her favorite kite was. She was also holding on a tree while clutching the string of the kite on her hands._

_Syaoran laughed at her. "Why are you holding on the tree anyways?"_

_"Syaoran this isn't funny! I'm holding on the tree so that I won't be electrified?" Sakura giggled uneasily at him. Syaoran laughed louder and headed towards her._

_--xOx--_

_"Check and mate!" Syaoran stated proudly and winked at Sakura._

_"Uh, this isn't fair you always win!" Sakura said while whining and pouting her lips._

_"Well life ain't fair. Have you ever heard of the saying 'Sometimes you get the bear and other times the bear gets you?' He didn't even wait for Sakura to respond._

_"And guess what I got the bear and the bear got you." Syaoran smiled smugly at her._

_"Stupid bear!" Sakura said loudly which received a snort from Syaoran._

End of Flashback

"And this time the bear got me again right?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Not exactly," A deep and masculine voice said at her back. She turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Well may I have this pleasure to ask this pretty lady to dance?" Syaoran bowed playfully at Sakura and smiled charmingly. Sakura laughed at his antics and did a curtsy which also earned a chuckled from Syaoran.

"So why were you late?" Sakura asked. They were dancing there night off with each other's company.

"About that I am so sorry. I was having some problems with my family in my stay here. So I had to fix it."

"But you did fix it, right?" Sakura said and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran paused for a moment before answering sincerely. "Yes and No, let's just drop the subject, enjoy our night and make the best of it." He forced a smile on his face to make it convincing that it was nothing to worry about.

But Sakura wasn't convinced at all she arched her eyebrows at him and looked at him confusedly. But when she didn't get any response from Syaoran she gave up.

After the Prom, Syaoran dropped Sakura in her house. And there they spent on what was left of the time, until Syaoran said his goodbye.

"Sakura It's getting late so, goodbye?" Syaoran said. It was like he wasn't sure if he would go or not. And the way he said it made Sakura more confused than she was when they were dancing, As if they wouldn't see each other again. Sakura shook her thoughts away she was just being ridiculous.

"Yeah it is." Sakura smiled cutely at Syaoran.

"I guess I'll be going then." Syaoran pecked Sakura on her cheeks then slowly walk away from her. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but change her mind. She was about to ask his name but then thought.

_'Maybe some other time, this night was just perfect I can't afford to ruin it.'_

"I wonder what his name really is. It's still a mystery to me" she gently mumbled.

And a mystery it remains…

--xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO--

A.N: I only got 3 reviews wahhhhhhhh!

I hope you like the chapter. I made this really fast so I'm not expecting it to be nice and oh I was confused on where to download the next chapter so I didn't get to update it.

I'm not anymore in the mood to write because only a few people reviewed my story,

So for me it means that you didn't like it at all. But anyways I'll try my very best to update it and hopefully maybe I'll get some inspiration to continue this. But I swear I'll find some time and inspiration to continue on what I have started. )

**Will you be so kind to drop a review?**


End file.
